


Fansworld | Eddsworld Fan-creation

by zackyboy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Demisexuality, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Tord Redemption, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zackyboy/pseuds/zackyboy
Summary: A book about four young adults figuring themselves out.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Mornings..

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this book contains blood, adult humor, graphic violence, PTSD, panic attacks, sex, mentions of sex, mentions of suicide, cursing and other things considered disturbing to some. If any of these things make you uncomfortable, please leave now.
> 
> This is based off of the YouTube series Eddsworld, created by Edd Gould.

Tord twitched, Matt's tongue pressed against his lengthy cock. Matt squeezed his balls, giggling as Tord groaned quietly. They had to be quiet. Tom was home, tuning his bass, or cooking some food, maybe he was watching TV and eating chips. They couldn't risk getting caught.

Tord shushed Matt, petting through his hair gently. Matt continued to kiss Tord's tip, his fingers going to play with Tord's foreskin. Matt was teasing Tord, not even putting the dick in his mouth, not even once. It drove Tord crazy. Though he wiggled and squirmed, Tord was loving every second of this. Smiling, his tooth exposed, he whispered to Matt.

"I love you~" his voice was low, his deep accent apparent. He was blushing as he pet Matt's cheek. The words he spoke were as clear as water. Of course he loved him, he was caressing him with such an intentful smile, such lustful eyes, such a blush, it was obvious to anyone that he'd loved that freckle-faced man. 

Matt smiled, a red blush becoming visible on him as well. He opened his mouth, ready to speak those words right back to Tord. Tord grew anxious, he bit his lip and looked at Matt with a hint of fear in his eyes. Never before had he hoped so much for these three words to be said as he did now. 

"I-" but before Matt could respond, a loud thunderous beep came, shattering the beautiful ginger, and the world that lived around him.

**-**

Tord's alarm blares loudly, his eyes lifting as he groans. These dreams were so nice, but they weren't real. They'd never be real. Tord reaches for his phone, swiping it to turn it off. The noise stops, Tord's head clears. He sighs, pressing his feet to the ground and sitting up in bed. He doesn't get off, though. Instead, he turns to Matt, sleeping in bed next to him. So peaceful. It was nice sharing a room with him. At least he didn't have to share one with hot-headed Tom, or snoresville Edd. Matt was a pretty good roommate. He was quiet and minded his own business, sweet but assertive with his bedroom rules. Ever since Tord came back after he'd destroyed their last home, one of the rules was "never ever resort to violence". Rule number 4. He'd remembered them all and the numbers assigned to each one. They were all important if he wanted to stay in this home with his friends(+Tom). 

Tord smiles as he stares at his sleeping friend. Maybe it was creepy to watch him while he slept, maybe it was weird and uncomfortable. Matt had just forgiven him for the punch to the face and Tord didn't wish to ruin it all by staring. He turns away. He has to get dressed anyway. 

Getting up, Tord notices he'd had an erection, a morning log from that wet dream he had, and possibly the staring at Matt while he slept had helped it out. He sighs heavily, his face a red hue.

"Embarrassing…" he mumbles, walking to the dresser to grab some baggy clothes to hide it with until it went down. 

Nothing to use. Nothing of his, anyway. He shrugs, taking one of Matt's pants. Matt wouldn't even notice, just one pair. He'd wash it and put it back after he was done with it. No harm, no foul. He puts it on, looking in a full body mirror for a full view. They were baggy alright. Matt was taller than Tord, so it made sense that his pants would be taller, too. They sagged to the floor, getting dirty at the bottom, so Tord decided to cuff them.

_ 'i  _ **_am_ ** _ bisexual, after all _ ' he thinks with a chuckle. He smiles at himself in the mirror, his boner no longer visible, then goes to grab a shirt. A medium grey shirt with a permanent stain on the side. It wasn't noticeable at first glance, small and camouflaged in the T-shirt. Tord puts it on. It's a blank shirt, no words or pictures. Most of his clothes like that were rather lewd anyway. He puts it on.

He stretches, popping his back and yawning. He was rather tired, though if he didn't get up now he might ruin his perfect schedule. Perfect, perfect schedule. Tord loved his schedule, probably more than anything in the world. He liked the order, the precision, without it, he'd never get anything done. 

As he walks out the door of his and Matt's room, he's met with the gentle purr of a cat and a rubbing against the exposed skin of his leg. He looks down to find a meowing cat, Ringo, ready to be fed. She was usually asleep with Edd in his room at this time but Tord didn't mind going to feed her. It was only a slight change, though Tord wasn't sure why Edd left her out last night. He'd ask at breakfast, a good enough time as any. 

Speaking of breakfast, Tord moved towards the kitchen, ready to cook up some pancakes. Of course, first he fed Ringo, who seemed pleased by the change to an earlier breakfast. Afterwards, Tord grabs the things he needs for breakfast. 

He makes the pancake batter, heating the pan up before buttering it and then pouring the batter into it, the loud sizzle being the only noise in the house besides Ringo's eating. Tord makes them fluffy and light, the way Matt likes them, and places them all on a plate, covering in in tin foil so it would stay warm. He heats up some hot tea for himself, no sugar, as sweet things made him sick, pouring it in a glass teacup.

He leaves the kettle on the stove and places his set of pancakes and his tea on the table, ready to eat. He's about to take a bite when he hears a voice beside him.

"Hey, Tord…"


	2. Edd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd bothering Tord like the stinky he is

"Hey, Tord…" Edd mumbles with a yawn as he walks into the kitchen. He turns to the tin foil covered plate, pointing at it. "Wat dat?" 

"Hm..? Oh. It's pancakes." Tord explains as he sips his tea, grabbing his phone from his pocket and scrolling through his Instagram feed.

"Oh?" Edd's face lightens up, "yum! Love pancakes!" He tears off the tin foil and takes two pancakes, using his other hand to grab a plate to put them on. 

"I got some tea boiling as well. If you want it." Tord mumbles as he continues to look down at his phone, shoving a bite of pancake into his mouth and chewing it slowly. 

"Oh, cool!" Edd grabs the kettle handle and a cup and pours himself a glass. He blows it softly to cool it down a little before noticing Tord's concentrate on his app. "What're you lookin' at?"

Tord hums, not giving a real answer. Edd gets closer to see Tord's phone, squinting a little. "Is that porn??" He questions, still squinting. 

"No." Tord growls. "...sort of… it's softcore. They're not doing anything bad! It's just a picture.." he's trying his best to explain himself. He wasn't even paying attention to that account right now. He was looking through to find Matt's posts. Beautiful Matt. Adorable Matt. Tord might have an obsession with Matt…

"Aight…" Edd sighs still looking as Tord swiped. "Looking for something??"

Tord doesn't answer.

"Is it that important or are you just being a dick?" Edd frowns.

Tord doesn't answer.

"Dude. Are you okay??"

"..." Tord finds Matt's last post. Matt took it while they were at the beach. It was cute. But Tord had forgotten to like it. He double taps on the photo.

"Wow… You're such a creep…" Edd chuckles.

"SHUT UP!!!" Tord shouts, his face red in anger and embarrassment.

"Lmao, you're obsessed with him-" Edd smirks, loving the sudden attention, though it was negative.

"Shut up…" Tord tries to calm down, knowing full well Edd was only pulling his leg. "I just thought the photo looked good…"

"You think every photo with him in it looks good." Edd laughs "you're so in love it makes me and Tom look like acquaintances." 

At this point, Tord's face was redder than a lobster, the deepest red it could go. He was about to respond when-

"Haha, yeah, Tord! You're such a weirdo!" Matt chuckles with a yawn before his face morphs into a more confused smile, "...wat we talkin bout??"


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone eats some breakfast

"AAKKSKSNSKSSJSJ" Tord screams. How long had Matt been standing there?? 

"PFFFT-" Edd bursts out laughing. Matt just looks confused.

"Are you okay??" Matt asks, a rude tone in his voice. "Cuz you're acting like a moron."

Edd quits laughing, a serious expression on his face, "shut up, _Matt_."

"Shut up, _Edd_." Tord butts in. Edd turns to him, squinting, before dropping the expression and going to eat his food.

"Matt, do you want some pancakes? I made them nice and fluffy just like you like."

"Which he only knows because he's obsessed with you." Edd snickers. Matt and Tord ignore him.

"That sounds good, I'll have a few!" Matt walks to the plate of pancakes and takes three, stacking them on top of each other on his own plate. He then goes to the cabinet and grabs some syrup, pouring it on the pancakes.

"That's too much." Tom growls from the other end of the room.

"Huh?" Matt looks confused.

"That's too much syrup, you got too much." Tom repeats authoritatively. 

"Shut up, Tom, he can have as much as he wants." Tord growls defensively. Tom holds his hands up and backs away, indicating Tord had gotten way too angry over syrup. 

"Jeez, okay-" Tom mutters, opening the fridge and getting some milk.

"Oh! Tom, we're having pancakes!" Edd explains before Tom went to grab a box of cereal.

"I know. And Tord made them. So I'm getting cereal." Tom growls, going to the cabinet to grab some cereal. Tord scoffs and Matt sits down, eating his syrup-covered pancakes. Tord looks at Matt's plate.. maybe Tom was right… maybe Matt had gotten too of syrup. That stuff was dripping off Matt's pancake, the plate just barely holding all of the sweet, thick substance.

"Hm.." Edd hums, frowning. He didn't seem too happy with Tom refusing to eat a proper breakfast, but he wasn't going to push it. Tom would eat lunch and dinner no matter who made it, there was no need to fight over breakfast. 

Tom pours himself some cereal, grabbing a spoon and then pouring the milk. Everyone eats quietly… Tord looks over at Matt, remembering his dream from last night.

_'Oh Gods..'_ Tord looks down as he eats. He could still feel it… Matt's tongue.. Even though it wasn't real, he could feel it. Tord holds his breath, trying to forget about the wet dream he'd had as he eats.

Eventually, he's done eating and gets up, putting his plate in the sink. Matt looks surprised from Tord's sudden jump to action and looks up at him.

"Sorry.. I'm done." Tord mumbles.

"Don't apologize. Leave." Tom responds rudely, putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Edd squints at him. Tom looks around innocently and flicks a dry piece of cereal at him. Edd tries to seem unamused, but ends up letting out a soft chuckle, looking down at his food and taking a bite.

Tord hums, exiting the room. He goes back to his and Matt's bedroom, moving to a wall next to their closet. 

"Suck my dick." Tord whispers, a mechanical door opening in front of him.

His lab. 


	4. The Lab

It wasn't a secret lab, everyone knew about it. The password was just there so nobody else could come in and mess with his stuff when he wasn't there. He walks inside, going to a cage and opening the cage door, taking a tiny rat out of it.

"Hey, Remy.." Tord whispers, kissing the rat on the forehead. Remy squeaks calmly, running up Tord's arm and laying on his shoulder. Tord smiles and sits down on the lab floor with the rat. He cuddles up to Remy. "Aw, you adorable angel!"

Tord continues to praise the small rodent, petting and kissing him with a smile. Remy was like a son to him. A furry little son. He didn't know what he'd do without him. He puts Remy down and makes his way to a bunch of parts on his desk. 

Tord grabs his tools and blueprints and gets to work. He was trying to make a new transforming gun, one that could go from pistol to rifle in the press of a button. It was a lengthy process…

"Knock knock," Edd pops his head in with no regards for Tord's privacy, "wazzup?"

"Nothing.." Tord mumbles in frustration. He hated Edd bursting in whenever he pleased, but rule #2 was 'no closed doors!' This excluded the bathroom and any room where someone was there to supervise him. Edd told him he'd drop the rule once he was "able to be trusted". That would take a while, wouldn't it?

"Hm.. Looks like something to me," Edd states matter-of-factly. Tord growls in annoyance, continuing to work. Edd frowns a little, "you've been so out of loop today…" Edd hugs Tord from behind in a comforting manner.

"How do you mean?" Tord asked in genuine confusion, turning his head slightly to Edd. He  _ was _ a little grumpy because of his dream being cut off and Edd teasing him, but he wasn't necessarily 'out of loop'. 

"You just seem like you're somewhere else today…" Edd rests his chin on Tord's shoulder, sighing, "I just wonder if there's something else going on you'd like to talk about?" Edd was pretty nice when he wanted to be, a sweet guy. He was a shoulder to cry on, a friend to vent to. Tord trusted him completely, but…

What really bothered him, what he really wanted to say…

He couldn't…

"Nahhh, I'm just a lil tired, y'know," Tord hugs Edd back with a smile, " are you okay, actually? You seem kinda… attention deprived." Edd stares in surprise, blinking. He coughs and chuckles.

"Is it that obvious or is it just because you know me so well??" Edd blushes a little out of embarrassment. After a bit, he looks down and sighs, "it's just… ever since Natalie broke up with me and moved to Canada, I've been feeling a little… lonely.." Tord nods understandingly as Edd speaks.

"So any attention is good attention, huh?" Tord questions as he gets back to work. 

"I...guess…yeah…"

"Tom likes hanging out with you. Go to the movies with him or something."

"Like… like a date?" Edd blushes a bit. He didn't know if he liked Tom in that way…

"Well, that's not what I meant, but if you want it to be, then sure." Tord takes out his computer to look something up.

"Hm…" Edd ponders the idea for a bit, "nah. I'll just ask him to hang out." With that, Edd walks away, leaving Tord alone at last. Tord sighs in relief. It wasn't like he disliked Edd, but he just hated people interrupting him while he worked. He even hated it when Matt did it. He continues his work as Remy tries to help him, squeaking as he runs around, getting lightweight tools and such.

After a bunch of hard work, Tord got finished with the prototype. Some interruption occurred, Matt walked in a few times. Apparently, Tom had told him to make hourly checkups on Tord to make sure he wasn't doing anything bad. Tord brushed him off for the most-part, but they had a small conversation about giraffes. Matt seemed to love talking about the tall necked animals more than anything, and he'd just learned a brand new fact about them. Tord found this hyperfixation adorable and loved listening to him ramble on and on. Tord looks at the slightly junky gun, in it's pistol form at the moment, and sighs. He'd make a much better one when he had gotten a good night's rest.

Tord plops on his and Matt's bed with a yawn. The day wasn't over yet, but Tord was exhausted from all that work. 

"Hey, Tord, just checking in cuz it's been an hour," Matt pops his head in through the bedroom door, looking around. He sees Tord laying on the bed asleep. He looks at him for a second, then sits down next to him. Matt was far from tired but he liked Tord's snores. They weren't too loud, like Edd's. Matt liked that. They were quiet and pretty adorable The same could really be said about Tord himself. Matt ruffles Tord's hair gently, trying not to wake him up in doing so.

_ 'Tord looked really focused earlier with whatever he was making…'  _ Matt thought with a hum. He took his hand off Tord's head and got up. Edd and Tom had been gone doing "friend stuff" for a while now… Maybe Matt should call them? Matt takes his phone out and looks for Tom's number. He and Edd had to have just lost track of time, obviously. Edd was like that sometimes. And when Tom was around that all over the place brunette, he was just as forgetful. The phone rings and Matt taps his foot impatiently. After a bit, the ringing stops and Matt is met with Tom's voice. Sadly, it was just his voicemail… Matt sighs, trying to call Edd instead. A few rings, and then…

"Hello, Edd here! What's up?" Edd's voice comes from the phone and Matt gives a silent sigh of relief.

"Hey, Edd, I-" Matt starts.

"Hello?" Edd sounds confused, and now Matt was just as puzzled.

"Edd-"

"Hello? Is anybody there? I can't hear you."

"Edd, is your phone broken? Is there a bad connection?? Where are you!!?" Matt's concerned voice gets louder. Edd is silent for a few seconds, "Edd, plea-"

"HA! GOTCHA! I'm not really here! I'm probably doing something else right now so leave a message or try later, ok?" Edd's voicemail comes from the phone. Matt growls angrily, turning his phone off and tossing it on the bed. Stupid Edd and his stupid jokes...

"Ow!" 


	5. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter includes an ablest slur(the r slur), uncensored. If you're uncomfortable with this, it's recommended that you do not read further on.

"Ow!" Tord yelps in pain. Matt gasps, looking down at the other as he gets up, rubbing his head. Matt forgot he was there… god, how forgetful he was. What an idiot. Matt curses himself before coming over to Tord and looking at his head.

"It… probably won't bruise too bad…" Matt assures his caramel-haired friend.

"Ugh… not helpful…" Tord mumbles tiredly. Matt frowns. What a moron. Of course it would bruise. It was such a hard throw. How careless. How horrendous. Stupid Matt. Stupid stupid stupid-

Matt's thoughts are interrupted.

"Uh… it's okay, Matt. I'm fine. I've-" Tord points at his scars from the giant robot explosion, "-been through worse, haha…" Matt looks up at Tord. Only now did he realize he had positioned himself in a tight ball, clammy hands gripping on his own hair. That was unusual. He usually only got like that during a meltdown… Was he having a meltdown? In front of Tord no less. He calms his breathing.

"I know, I know… I'm glad you're fine." Matt smiles sorrowfully. He was happy Tord could make light of what happened to him, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to laugh at these jokes. Did he have the authority? He was part of the reason it happened, wasn't he? 

"So… why'd you throw your phone on me like that?" Tord questions.

"Oh... Just Edd's stupid voicemail prank again… He changed it up this time so I fell for it..." Matt grows frustrated again, "I mean- I was worried sick! That was the last thing I wanted to be put through! To think for a moment I'd actually _cared_ about that asshole…" Matt vents out his frustration with Tord. Edd and Matt had a… rough relationship. They were friends, sort of, but not really. Edd loved to be a dick to Matt, make fun of him, call him stupid, worthless, pitiful. It was hard for Matt to even tell he was joking sometimes…

The lines were so blurred for him… Everyone seemed to get his jokes just fine… Was it his fault for not understanding?

Tord looks at Matt attentively as Matt continues to ramble on. Two people venting to him in one day? That was a record. At this point, he half expected Tom to do it too. 

"I understand… Edd can be a jackass. But I think it's just the people he was raised around…" Tord explains.

"But… he was raised around you, too…" Matt points out. Tord's a little surprised by this observation. Yes, him and Edd had been very close as preteens and onward. He lived with Edd. After being orphaned at a young age, Edd's mom took care of him. Him and Edd were practically brothers. And maybe that was why Tord felt the need to defend him so much in these situations…

"Yeah, well, I _was_ a huge asshole back near the first two years of secondary, of course, so my point still stands." Tord chuckles nervously. He hated to remember how he was back then. How he acted with the robot felt like he'd reverted back to all that. He shivers at the thought. Why had he done any of it? 

"Hm…" Matt takes that into consideration, "do you think I might be overreacting? Do you think I'm being overdramatic?" 

"No, no… I just think you might need to have a talk with him instead of, like… hating him silently?" Tord responds. It was hard choosing between his love interest and his best friend.

"...Can you do it? I don't want him to call me sensitive or anything…" 

"He won't do that."

"...Please?" 

Tord's feelings get the better of him...

"...Fine… I'll talk to him." Tord agrees with a huff. Matt hugs him happily, causing a small blush to grown on his cheeks.

"Thank you!" Matt smiles, relieved not to proceed in conflict with Edd. He was bad at communicating anyway. 

After a moment, they both hear Tom pull up in the driveway. Matt looks at Tord, as if to tell him to speak with Edd as soon as he comes inside. Tord nods, getting up. His legs tingle a bit, indicating they'd just about fallen asleep. He shakes it off and goes out of the room, Matt following a few feet behind him. 

Edd walks in and stretches. He'd had quite a bit of fun today. Tom was great to be around when he wasn't drunk off his ass. And even a little when he was. Edd notices Tord coming over and smiles.

"Hey, Buddy!" Edd hugs him happily, "you were right, that really helped!" Tord frowns a bit. Was now really the best time? Edd seemed so happy…. He looks at Matt for a moment. Matt makes a pleading pose, getting on his knees and giving puppy dog eyes to just really sell how important this was to him. Tord sighs and turns back to Edd, who seems sort of confused by his behavior.

"I need to talk to you in private, Edd." Tord says strictly. Edd's a little taken aback but nods.

"Alright, I hope it's nothing bad…" Edd shows a bit of worriedness through his eyes and Tord backs down a bit. He walks with Edd to his room and Matt tries to follow, looking around nonchalantly to make sure Edd didn't think he was purposefully going after them. Tord goes to Edd's room and, as soon as Edd comes in as well, stands next to Edd's easel with a sigh. There was a canvas with a pretty well drawn Ringo on it. Edd loved to paint. Tord turns back to Edd after a second of examining the painting.

"Edd… I get you have no ill intent in doing things like making fun of all of us every now and then, but… sometimes you come off a little too strong. Matt's been feeling really uncomfortable with your jokes about him and I think it's taking a toll on his mental health. If you could maybe back down a bit-" Tord starts before Edd interrupts him fiercely.

"What do you mean? Is it about that time I called him retarded? You know, he's so sensitive about that word!" Edd's voice is anything but calm, which shocks Tord a bit. He hadn't expected such an outburst...

"Dude, don't say that word so casually. It's a slur. Matt just doesn't want you saying it and-"

" **Retard**. I'm fucking neurodivergent. I have ADHD. I can say it, goddamn it!" Edd starts to get frustrated.

"I know you have ADHD, that's no excuse to call Matt something you know he's uncomfortable with! It's not even just the r slur, it's you calling him stupid and pathetic and not taking into account his feelings!" Tord raises his voice a bit to match Edd's.

"God, you are white knighting him **_so hard_**!" Edd chuckles angrily, "you **_know_ ** he's not gonna suck you off, **_right_ ** ?"

"Edd, this isn't a fucking joke, stop being so damn stubborn!" 

" _You_ stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop it, Edd!"

" _YOU_ STOP IT, **TORD**!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Tom yells at them. They turn, noticing him in the doorway, "FOR FUCKS SAKE, YOU TWO ARE INSUFFERABLE!" 

" _We're_ insufferable?! You scream at me for the DUMBEST shit!" Tord yells angrily at Tom. "Like, could you GET OFF MY BACK?! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO ETH YOU ANYWAY"

"FUCK OFF! This isn't about me or you and Edd or ANYONE." Tom puts emphasis on words but doesn't yell them. He gets ever so quieter as he speaks, "Matt was freaking out and crying and _I_ had to put him to bed. You two are fighting over his wants and shit but you aren't paying attention to _him_. Quit being childish for two seconds and let him rest."

Tord and Edd look at each other in silence.

"Is he sleeping right now?" Tord asks, Tom shakes his head.

"Only resting." He responds

"... I'm sorry…" Edd mumbles, turning to Tord, "tell Matt I'll be more sensitive, okay? As long as we don't end up like this again." Edd rubs his head tiredly, "conflict is draining…"

Tord nods as he leaves to his and Matt's room. This turned out badly. Worse than expected… 

What a **disaster**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like maybe I made Edd TOO unlikeable in this chapter?? But I wanted to emphasize his bad characteristics in this one so mostly he's just, like, being worse than he is normally. I'll try redeeming his character from this as the chapters progress. Also, I don't think I'll be using any more slurs in this book so that won't be anything to worry about for people who don't want to see them. I'm personally uncomfy w/ the r slur myself,so this chapter was a bit of a struggle to read back through during the revising and editing process, but it's necessary for what I have planned.


End file.
